


Crazy In Love

by Niina_rox



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fun, M/M, Smut, it is what it is xD, some dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28996287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niina_rox/pseuds/Niina_rox
Summary: Just some Jookyun smut xD
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Jooheon
Kudos: 47





	Crazy In Love

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this decent.  
> I hope everyone likes this.  
> Enjoy, now I need holy water!

Jooheon is well aware of what Changkyun is up to, he’s also aware that his plan will work. Since the outfit he’s wearing, is working wonders. Of course, Changkyun knows what’s he’s doing, wearing one of Jooheon’s shirt with a pair of jeans. “It’s a bad idea wearing something like that in public,” he smirks at his boyfriend. “Really? I don’t see anything wrong with it,” no surprise that he acts all innocent. Jooheon groans “that’s not helping,” Changkyun laughs a little “I know.” With that he moves in close and, kisses him “now lets go have some fun.”

They grabbed what they needed and, headed out the door.

There were plenty of people going out, and a few checking out Changkyun. Jooheon didn’t say anything but, he did wrap his arm around him. It was a short walk to the club, then it was a short wait to get in. Once they were inside the music was pumping, getting everyone dancing. As they take in the atmosphere, they move to the bar. With Changkyun aware of the looks he’s getting, instead of indulging them. He turns to his boyfriend and, kisses him a little roughly. Jooheon was a little caught off guard, but more than happy to kiss back.

They order their drinks, once they have them they find a spot to sit. It becomes clear that “we definitely have to dance,” Jooheon looks at him “you know you want to.” He leans in “I also know what will happen,” all Changkyun does is smile and, wink. It’s pretty obvious what is going to happen, they soon finish their drinks. Changkyun grabs his hand “let’s dance,” it’s not like Jooheon will say no. So, a moment later they’re up and, heading to the dance floor. They find some room in the crowd, he holds him close. The music changes and, things begin to heat up.

It didn’t help that Changkyun turned around, and started grinding his hips. A part of him wanted to stop him, another part wanted to really heat up the dance floor. Jooheon’s mind is filled with so many dirty images, he moves one of his hands under Changkyun’s shirt. His touch is just enough to tease him, to have him wanting more. And it doesn't take long before they need some privacy, it's lucky that there's a room out the back that's unoccupied. The moment they step inside Jooheon pushes him against the wall, and kisses him roughly.

Changkyun moans at the roughness.

It isn't long before their hands are all over each other, doing all they can to remove their clothes. To mix things up a little Changkyun moves them around, so Jooheon is against the wall. As they kiss again he starts undoing his pants, as he ends up on his knees. He places a few kisses on his hips, before releasing his cock. Jooheon lets out a couple of moans, as Changkyun licks and, sucks his cock. He places one of his hands in his hair, gently guiding him. It isn't long before his moans fill the quiet room, it's a good thing they're at a club.

Changkyun makes sure he isn't able to buck his hips, naturally, he was a little frustrated but, that didn’t last. Jooheon arched his back a little, “gon-gonna come” he released a few breathy moans. A few moments later he released into Changkyun’s mouth, he realizes that his legs are a little shaky. Changkyun stands up with a sly smile, he moves them over to the couch. Jooheon is grateful and, more than happy to sit down. Changkyun straddles him then he decides to give him a hickey, all while rolling his hips. Causing just enough friction between them.

Jooheon interrupts his fun by holding him still, he’s aware that his boyfriend isn’t happy about that. That’s confirmed when Changkyun looks at him pouting a little, “that’s mean” Jooheon smiles a little “yep.” Then he kisses him passionately, he moves his hands towards Changkyun’s ass. He’s ready to prep him, to tease him some more. Only to find that, that’s already done. He pulls away a little “I may have thought of you, as I fingered myself earlier” Jooheon smiles slyly. “You are amazing” it falls quiet for just a moment, “I know.”

He gets up discard his jeans before, climbing back onto the couch. Changkyun doesn’t waste any time, in filling himself up with Jooheon’s cock. They both moan a little, once Changkyun feels comfortable he starts moving. Jooheon holds onto his hips as he thrusts, making him go in deeper. The result is Changkyun moaning loudly, after a few minutes he picks up the pace. Both moving in time with each other, filling the room with breathy moans. Changkyun starts to lose energy so, he ends up leaning on his boyfriend.

Jooheon takes the opportunity to be deliberate with each thrust, knowing that he’s making him lose his mind. It was obvious soon enough when they knew, that they were close. Jooheon decided to change their positions, Changkyun ended up on his back. This change gave him the opportunity to find his prostate easily, after he let out a few loud moans. He also said; “I’m gonna come” and, a few minutes later he did. Jooheon knew he wouldn’t last much longer, he followed a few minutes later. As they took time to catch their breath, the sounds of the club filled the silence.

Jooheon ended up putting all of his weight on him, Changkyun groaned a little “you’re heavy you know.” To add to it Jooheon moved a little, “that’s just mean” “I know.” After close to five minutes, they got up and, cleaned themselves up. It was obvious that Changkyun was limping a little, not that it bothered him at all. They did their best to be discreet as they left the room, thankfully no one really paid attention to them. They were quick to leave the club and, head home “would it be bad to admit that I hate that outfit.”

Changkyun laughed a little “considering what just happened, I would say yes, it is bad.” It’s quiet the rest of the way, when they walked through the door. It was pretty obvious what would happen, that Changkyun wanted more. It was in the way he slowly stripped on the way to their bathroom, Jooheon simply watched for a moment or two before joining him.


End file.
